


Quietwandering's BritPop Advent Calendar Fics

by quietwandering



Category: Inspiral Carpets (Band), Oasis (Band), The Russell Brand Show, The Smiths
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: A collection of Smiths/Oasis holiday fics
Relationships: Clint Boon/Noel Gallagher, Gem Archer/Liam Gallagher, Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke, Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Johnny Marr/Morrissey/Andy Rourke, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Morrissey/Andy Rourke, Noel Gallagher/Johnny Marr, Noel Gallagher/Matt Morgan (Comedy RPF), Paul "Bonehead" Arthurs/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 106
Kudos: 41
Collections: BritPop Advent Calendar 2020





	1. Johnny/Morrissey, Rating: Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a 25 day challenge I set for myself. I made this into a proper prompt meme if anyone would like to join in. All fics will be titled with their name and pairing along with any additional warnings. I'll add relevant tags each day to the main post though. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Christmas Tree

"It's _festive_!" 

"No, it's gaudy and superfluous," Morrissey huffed, not bothering to look up from his book. I chucked a glittery plastic bauble at him in response and laughed when it bounced right off his nose. " _Johnny_."

"Oh, yer fine, misery guts. C'mon now!" I said, still giggling to myself. Morrissey continued to frown down at his lap, his brows drawn together unhappily, so I went to go sit down next to him, determined to cheer him up a little. "You alright, Mozzer?"

Morrissey glanced up at long last and looked over at the tree for a while, lost in thought. "It just seems so meaningless, doesn't it? What good does it serve aside from commiserating the end of another year on this unhappy planet?"

I thought that over for a while before tugging his hand and walking us over to the decorations. "Here, pick one out, yeah?"

"Johnny -"

"Go on," I insisted, shaking one of the boxes at him. He still didn't look entirely convinced, but pulled out a nice glass ornament, in the shape of a star. "Now, where would it look best? Maybe...here?"

I tapped on a branch closest to up the fireplace and smiled when Morrissey carefully hooked it on. The light glinted through it beautifully as it settled in place. Morrissey looked over at me after a moment, curious as to what had been accomplished, and I pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of his hand. 

"How'd that make you feel, huh? Not so bad was it?" 

A small smile finally broke out onto Moz' face as he looked back over to the ornament, squeezing my fingers with his own. "I suppose not, no."

"Exactly. Now then, grab those lights and help me out already."


	2. Andy/Johnny, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the BritPop Advent Calendar 2020.
> 
> Warnings: Current year, recreational drug use  
> Prompt: Cookies

Andy was sat sprawled on the sofa with Johnny, staring up at the foggy ceiling of his living room. They were on their third joint at this point and everything seemed a little blurry at the edges.

"M'fuckin' starvin'," Andy whispered, his throat parched.

"Yeah," Johnny replied, but Andy wasn't really sure it was directed at him. Johnny had been spaced out for a good half an hour, lost in thought.

Nodding, Andy got himself up and into the kitchen. The fridge didn't have too much in it at the moment. His wife usually did the shopping, and she'd been out of town the past few days visiting some of her relatives. So it was just deli meat and a few condiments, some uncooked carrots - and four packs of ready to bake Christmas sugar cookies. 

Fuck. Andy vaguely remembered they were for some party next week, but that was ages away and he was hungry _now_. He could buy more later anyways, right? 

Feeling good about this plan, Andy got all the packages out and onto the counter then hunted around for the baking sheets. He made enough noise that Johnny came ambling in, his bloodshot eyes widening in surprise. "That's way too many fuckin' cookies, Andrew. Yer not gonna be able to eat all that."

Andy just shrugged and continued to meticulously arrange the bits of dough so Johnny decided to at least help him out. He started with turning on the oven, as Andy had forgotten about that entirely, and then went to help better spread out the cookies. High or not, they had always worked incredibly well as a team.

The oven beeped to let them know it was ready, and they readily put all the baking sheets in. Johnny set the timer on his phone for 15 minutes then tiredly sat himself down in front of the stove, right on the floor. Andy joined him after a moment with a contemplative look on his face. "D'you think it'll take longer if we're watchin' 'em?" 

Johnny shrugged, nibbling his thumbnail. "I just hope they're vegan, y'know? 'Cause I'm gonna eat an entire fuckin' tray of these."

"Mm, do...do you wanna snog while we wait?" Andy asked and Johnny nodded excitedly. That was the perfect way to pass the time, even if his mouth was as dry as the fuckin' desert.

The kitchen filled with the pleasant aroma of baked sweets as Andy scooted into Johnny's lap. His bigger size made Johnny feel grounded, feel like he wouldn't get swept away. His thick thighs and rough hands were all Johnny could think about sometimes - that, and the brilliant green of his eyes, always able to read his every thought.

A soft _ding_ caught their attention, but Johnny was reluctant to let Andy go - his tongue was pleasantly wrapped around Andy's own, and he was achingly hard from it. Their hunger won out in the end though, and they scrambled to get the cookies out before they burned. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Johnny moaned, snatching one up with a little snowman on it. Andy tried to intercept, telling him to let them cool, but it was too late. Johnny had already shoved the entire thing into his mouth.

"Yer gonna burn yourself!" Andy admonished, huffing, but he certainly wasn't doing anything to stop Johnny from reaching for another. 

"D'ya got any soy milk?" Johnny asked, mouth still full, and Andy nodded. It was actually almond, but Johnny didn't seem to notice either way when Andy handed him the glass. "This was the best idea you've ever fuckin' had, mate."

Andy smiled and leaned himself against the counter, looking a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "Nah, I think that was decidin' to come talk to you that first time."

Johnny shot him a small grin and leaned to press a messy kiss to the side of his mouth, nuzzling his chin a little. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, too. Now help me eat some of these already."


	3. Liam/Noel, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3! I think that the next Smiths one will be on the 7th so hang tight if this isn't your thing. I'm doing my best to split this up evenly so everyone can enjoy <3
> 
> Warnings: Some kissing  
> Prompt: Wrapping

"For fuck's sake, Liam. I know yer not _that_ ignorant. Just fuckin' fold it like I told you."

"I'm bloody well folding it, me!" Liam grumbled, yet he was clearly smashing the paper down against the box. "It's fuckin' proper folded like."

Noel rubbed at his temples and sighed. "This is fuckin' impossible."

" _Yer_ impossible," Liam replied. He had his arms crossed now, clearly ready for a fight, but Noel wasn't going to give him one. They had to get all this shit wrapped before the kids showed up, and he wasn't gonna let Anaïs down because Liam was being a cunt. 

"Okay, look. Let's try this again, alright? Here -" Noel paused to go sit next to Liam on the other side of the table, knocking their chairs together as he settled in. "First things first, you roll the paper out and try to gauge how much ye need, right?"

Liam nodded and shoved the last attempt off to the side so he could do as instructed. Noel helped him get a section cut out of the nice blue wrapping paper then arranged the box in the center of it. 

"Now just fold the sides up and put the tape lengthways...yeah, like that. Good," Noel said, nodding. "Just a few pieces is fine. Then tuck in the sides and fold it over."

Liam's hands were a lot clumsier than Noel's, but he managed to figure it out with a bit of guidance. After it was all taped up, Noel flipped it over and passed Liam the name tags, letting him take care of that while he fiddled with the bow. Liam tore one of the stickers off after a minute and wrote _To:_ _Lennon_ in big blocky letters in the center of it, looking far too pleased with himself.

"There ye go. Now, finish up the rest so we can finally go watch some footie -" 

"C'mere, y'cunt," Liam mumbled as he grabbed at Noel's jumper, yanking him closer. Noel tried to get up, well aware of that look in Liam's eye, but their mouths were pushed together before he could get away. The wet sound of Liam's tongue slipping in made him shiver, relentless and all too familiar, and it made pulling away all the more difficult.

"Later, alright? We gotta get this shit finished up first."

Liam smiled, his eyelids drooped with pleasure, and he pressed one last kiss to Noel's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Noely."


	4. Matt/Noel, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 4! I wanted this to have way more aggressive flirting, but it just turned out a little angsty. Oh well! 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Christmas Shopping

"Fuck me, _you_ figure it out then," Noel snapped, shoving the paper over to Matt with disgust. "God, I fuckin' hate Christmas shopping."

Matt laughed and patted Noel on the shoulder to help calm him down. Sara had a few things jotted down for them to pick up for Anaïs, Donovan, and Sonny with an underlined message saying not to buy anything for Liam's kids this year. _I'm serious, Noel. Don't encourage him_.

"Alright, follow me, you git," Matt said, leading them towards the pinker side of the store. There were kids yelling and running in every direction, and Noel twisted his mouth up unhappily everytime one of them bumped into him. It was _hilarious_.

It wasn't too hard to find the Monster High dolls - they were definitely the hot ticket item this Christmas - but they'd been picked through pretty aggressively. There were only a few Draculaura dolls left, and a couple of mismatched outfits. 

Anaïs would be happy with just about anything though. She was the most happy go lucky kid Matt had ever met. He was sure she'd be fine even if it wasn't the exact one she wanted. 

Next was Hot Wheels for Donovan. Noel was much more keen on this and excitedly picked out a cool looking race track for him - Donovan had played with his old one so much it was practically falling apart. They got him one or two little trucks, as well, and then they were off to the infant toys for Sonny. 

"Do...do ye think you'll ever have kids?" Noel asked, still staring straight ahead.

Matt glanced curiously over at Noel, wondering where that question even came from, and decided a slight shrug would be the best answer. "Dunno. Why?"

Noel hummed under his breath a little and veered their cart into an aisle full of small, plastic guitars, staring at them with a slight frown. "These're all rubbish."

"Yeah, I'd say you could probably do a bit better...maybe sell one or two of those swimming pools of yours, y'know?"

"Piss off," Noel mumbled, mostly to himself. They wandered around a little until they found a display of proper instruments, all kid's sized. Noel strummed on about ten of the tiny guitars until he settled on one and set in the cart.

"Donovan's gonna love that, I bet."

"S'not for him, now is it?" Noel replied and Matt paused to look down at the list. It definitely wasn't for Anaïs - she had never really been passionate about music like her dad, and Sara made it pretty clear she didn't want him buying anything for Lennon or Gene.

"Um...is it for Sonny then?" Matt asked quietly. They had reached the infant stuff at this point, and Noel was busy peering at all the playmats. 

"No...it's for Gene, ye nosy cunt," Noel replied, his clipped tone making it clear that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "How about this one?"

Noel held up a brightly colored box for Matt's inspection, rattling it a bit as if that would help decide if it was any better than the rest of the toys available. Matt wasn't really sure a baby would care what they got for Christmas so he just nodded. "Good enough, I'd say."

"Great, now let's get the fuck out of here already."


	5. Johnny/Noel, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 5! This has been a blast so far, and everybody's fics have been so good! Yay!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions alcoholism  
> Prompt: Eggnog

"Johnny!"

I turned a little in my seat and smiled when I saw Noel rushing up to me. This promotional party had been a total fuckin' drag so far, and I'd not seen anyone I actually wanted to talk with aside from a few old acquaintances. "Hey, how're you? You look great."

Noel slumped in a chair next to mine with a giant glass of eggnog in his hand. He was obviously a bit sloshed, and I didn't blame him in the slightest. "Oh, just _p_ _eachy_. You?"

"Ready to get the fuck out of here," I replied, laughing a little. Noel took a long sip of his drink and set it front of me, gesturing for me to finish it. "Thanks, but no. Vegan, and a teetotaler."

"Life of the party, aren't ye? Just fuckin' drink it already, christ," Noel grumbled. I stared down at the glass for a while, thinking it over. I hadn't touched alcohol in over ten years - and for good fuckin' reason. Still, I was confident I'd not slip back into severe alcoholism with half a glass of eggnog.

"Fuck, fine. Fine," I said, sighing as I finished what was left in the glass. The brandy burned my throat something terrible, and I wondered how I ever managed to get through several bottles of whiskey a day. "Now let's get the hell out of here, yeah? This party is fuckin' miserable."

Noel lazily scratched his nose and lifted a finger. "But first...more eggnog." 

"Go on then," I said, shooing him. I busied myself getting my coat on and trying to adjust to the tipsy feeling coming over me. God, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to get drunk. 

Noel ambled back with his freshly filled glass, and we made our way outside, bumping shoulders and laughing with one another. The crisp night air felt good in comparison to how stuffy the party had been. Shivering, I stuffed my hands deep in my jacket as Noel lit a cigarette, puffing on it as we walked along.

"I'm stayin' at a hotel nearby. Y'wanna head there?" I asked. Noel grinned over at me in a familiar way, and I rolled my eyes in response. "Oh, come off it. We don't always have to end up in bed together, do we? I can just ask you to come round for a chat, can't I?"

"I think you know the answer to that one, Johnny boy," Noel crowed, nudging me and spilling eggnog all over the sidewalk. "You just can't ever get enough of me, y'know?" 

"You're a real bastard," I mumbled, laughing a little. "Here I am, just trying to be polite to an old mate, and all ye want is a good time. Do ye even care for me, Noel?"

"Mm," Noel answered, his cheeks flushed with the brandy. He leaned in to loop his arm in mine and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "Ye know I do."


	6. Gem/Liam, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we already at day 6? The days have just flown by! So, Jeevey requested some Gem, and I couldn't tell her no cause she wrote me Andy/Johnny and now I owe her my life. 
> 
> Warning: Some sexual implications  
> Prompt: Mistletoe

I settled myself down next to Noel with a delighted grin on my face, well aware of Liam's glare on the back of my head. I'd wanted to do this for so long I was almost giddy with the excitement. 

"Hey," I said, my tone overly casual. "I've got somethin' for ye."

Noel didn't move. His eyes just stayed fixed firmly on some unknown point in front of him. I could hear Liam's sharp inhale across the room as I jostled him with my elbow, trying to get Noel to cooperate. "Piss off, Gem. 'M not in the mood."

I wasn't gonna give up that easily. Hell no. "Yeah? Well, my gift should cheer you up then, huh?"

I tugged the little piece of greenery out of my pocket and dangled it above him. Noel sunk further into the couch, sighing, as he sucked down a long swig of beer. "No. Not interested. Now _piss off_."

"That's not how it works!" I insisted, but by then Liam was right in front of me. I looked up at him innocently, holding back a laugh at the way his eye twitched. "Liam! Tell your brother he owes me a kiss."

"No."

With that, I was tugged off the couch by my wrist and taken upstairs. I'd have thought we'd just head right into one of the bedrooms, but Liam decided on the loo for some reason. Guess it be rude to use some stranger's bed after they went through all the trouble of providing the _party favors_ for us tonight _._

"What the _fuck_ were ye doin' with Noel?" Liam hissed, his face crowded close to mine. I slowly raised the crumbled bit of mistletoe above us and nudged my lips against his cheek, absently twirling the stem between my fingers.

"Just looked like he needed a little Christmas cheer, s'all," I answered, my breathing already shallow. Liam finally took the hint and pushed our mouths together, wet and _hungry_ , always so fuckin' hungry for me, and I could feel my legs tremble as he forced his tongue between my lips. His hands tightly gripped my jaw to keep me from pulling away, but this is exactly what I wanted, what I'd _needed_ these past few weeks.

"On yer fuckin' knees, Gem."


	7. Johnny/Morrissey, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! Sorry it's being posted so late. I was a little lazy and didn't write this ahead of time. Hope you guys still enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Snowed in

"Guess we'll need to call Mike and Andy. Let them know practice is off for today."

Morrissey made a noise of agreement somewhere behind me, and I fiddled with my cigarette, tapping the ashes off against the windowsill. The chilly air was blowing inside and making the room feel just about freezing. I didn't mind it though, not as much as I did the rain. 

"Maybe we can work on some stuff here though. My tape deck is downstairs."

"Perhaps," Morrissey said. I could tell he wasn't really paying attention - he'd been busy writing since we woke a bit ago. 

Crushing my cigarette butt out, I slid the window shut and made my way downstairs. I made all the necessary calls to cancel our studio time then decided breakfast might be a good idea. Morrissey didn't seem like he'd be leaving bed today which always resulted in him forgetting to eat. 

I decided on toast and eggs, some fruit, and his favorite type of herbal tea - which was slowly becoming one of my favorites, too. When I got back upstairs, Morrissey had hardly moved, and I had to nudge him a little for him to look up. "Hey, y'hungry?"

"Well, it certainly seems you might be," Morrissey answered, smiling as I set the tray in his lap. I got in on the other side of the bed and scooted over so I could pick at the bits Moz didn't eat. "I've written something for the song you gave me last night, if you'd like to take a look."

I nodded and reached for the yellow notepad on the nightstand. I couldn't help but smile a little at the words - it was amazing how quick he could write the perfect lyrics for my music. "It looks good," I said after a moment, pressing in close to kiss him. "Not as good as you look though, huh?"

Our tongues brushed slowly together, almost more of a  _ hi, hello _ than a proper snog, but it made the chill in the room dissipate all the same. I eagerly slipped my arms around him, wanting more already, but Moz tugged himself back, laughing a little.

"Mm, let's see about a shower first," Morrissey whispered, brushing his lips along the curve of my ear. "Then we can spend a few hours having our way with each other, hm?"


	8. Liam/Noel, Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Liam/Noel for Day 8, but tomorrow will be a Johnny/Andy to make it up to my Smiths readers <3 This is just mostly kinky nonsense and has pretty much nothing to do with the prompt, but! I hope you all enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> Warnings: Liam is about 17, some feminization, kinky shenanigans  
> Prompt: Immaculate Conception

"Noel...Noely, wake up."

"Fuckin'...go 'way," I mumbled, but Liam just climbed on top of me, crushing my pelvic bone in the process. "Liam, 'm too tired for this. Go bother Paul or summat."

" _C'mon_ , look at me," Liam insisted. I sighed and finally cracked an eye open. Liam grinned proudly at me, though I wasn't sure what I was looking at aside from his ugly mug. 

"Whats'it?" I asked, confused. Liam tugged my hands up and rested them on his stomach, smiling at me expectantly. I finally realized he'd stuffed a pillow under his shirt. I had no idea why, or what it mattered, so I promptly shut my eyes again. Maybe he'd take the hint and leave already. 

"'M pregnant, Noely," Liam said, wriggling a little. He sounded way too excited about it, and I wished for a moment I was out on tour again with the Carpets, away from my idiot brother and all his stupid notions. "Ye got me all knocked up."

"No, I fuckin' didn't," I snapped. Liam wasn't put off though. He just leaned in close and pressed his mouth against my cheek, humming. "Get off me already, yer fuckin' heavy."

"Yeah, cuz I'm carryin' our baby, Noely. Think I'm about to pop him out any day now," Liam mumbled, and he started to really wriggle around now, with far more purpose. I tried to put my hands on his hips to stop him, but he just rutted harder, determined to get himself worked up. "Y'loved gettin' me all knocked up, didn't ye? Makin' sure everyone knew I was yours."

Fuck it. He'd not let up until I gave in so I let out a slight grunt and rolled us over, pinning him beneath me. "Yeah? You fuckin' slag. Might as well be a bird, lookin' like that."

Liam nodded and pressed his face into my neck, huffing with pleasure. "Yeah, yes. Fuck me, Noely. I wanna fuckin' feel it. Feel ye come in me."

"Get those legs up then. Gotta make sure yer well and truly up the duff, now don't I?"


	9. Johnny/Andy, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how I did it, but somehow I mixed up Day 9 and Day 10. So I'll go ahead and post what I have for tomorrow's prompt then work on today's a bit later. Apologies for that! I'll make sure to correct the chapter numbers, too, so no one gets confused. 
> 
> As a head's up, I consider this to be part of the Bad Girl verse, but you don't need to have read it to understand this.
> 
> Warning: Johnny is 17-18, Andy is 16-17  
> Prompt: Under the tree lights

"Andy _!_ Yer _boyfriend's_ here!"

I frowned a little to myself, puzzled as to why Johnny might be coming round on Christmas Eve of all things, but I sat my guitar down and padded down the stairs, shoving my brother out of the way as I went to open the door. 

" _Not_ my boyfriend," I hissed at him, but he just stuck his tongue out at me and went to sit with the rest of my family by the couch. "Asshole."

Johnny knocked again, reminding me I'd not actually let him in yet, and I swung the door open with an apologetic smile. "Hey! Sorry, Chris was being a dick. How're you?" I asked as I waved him in.

"I'm...I'm okay, um. I hope, uh...I hope I'm not botherin' ye."

"Nah, yer fine," I replied, squeezing his shoulder to show that I meant it. Johnny was looking a little paler than usual, and his eyeliner was smeared like he'd been crying - so I knew for sure there was something he wasn't telling me. "Ye hungry?"

"No, I'm good," Johnny murmured as he hung up his jacket and toed off his wet boots. Nodding, I got the door locked back up before darting into the kitchen to get us something to drink. We then made our way up to my room, and I set our glasses down on the nightstand after propping a chair against the door to make sure no one barged in on us (as my brother never knocked, _ever_ ).

"What's that?" Johnny asked as I turned around. He was pointing at the kitschy ceramic Christmas tree my mom had sent me from Spain a couple of days ago. It had a little candle you could light inside of it, and it'd spill out from all these tiny slits. I could stare at the shapes it made on the wall for hours while I was high. 

"It's somethin' my mom sent me. Watch this." 

Once I got it set up, I turned the lights off to make it a little more festive and made a ' _ta'da_ ' gesture with my hands. Johnny giggled and grabbed my guitar to strum me a Christmas carol, already looking to be in a far better mood. I hummed to myself in appreciation and went to empty about half of my glass of water afterwards to relax my throat. 

Johnny tugged at my wrist when I finished and forced me to lie down next to him. Not that I needed to be convinced, really. I always liked getting to lay my head on his shoulder and listen to him play. I'd fallen asleep like that dozens of times by now. 

Although it seemed like Johnny was interested in more than just my guitar today. He laid it down on the floor after a few minutes and rolled on top me to kiss at my neck. My family was just downstairs, so we couldn't really do much without being caught, but I wrapped my arms around him all the same. 

"Andy - fuck. I...I've missed ye," Johnny whispered, sighing. I almost laughed, as we'd just hung out a few days ago at band practice, but I made a noise of agreement anyways. "Angie wanted me to come with her to her nan's place, but…fuck, I just couldn't _not_ see you for a week."

"'S okay," I replied, rubbing his back. "She loves ye, y'know? I'm sure she's not mad."

Johnny nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. We watched the flicker of the candlelight on the wall for a long while in a comfortable silence. I wasn't good at words, and neither was Johnny, so these quiet times together were especially nice for the both of us. Nothing seemed as bad in those silent moments. 

Johnny's mouth brushed along the stubble on my jaw, and I turned to kiss him properly, shivering from how good it felt. Johnny's tongue slid in quickly and wrapped it around my own, tugging it towards him so he could suck on it easier. I rolled us over onto our sides to reach him a bit easier, but Johnny just yanked me on top of him and purposefully wrapped his legs around mine.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, rubbing away some of the black smudges under his handsome brown eyes. Johnny nodded and rocked his hips up in answer, and I rubbed my nose into his cheek appreciatively. "Anything ye want, Johnny. Anything at all."


	10. Johnny/Morrissey/Andy, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 is finally here! Sorry I'm posting so late. It has been hectic around here . This is meant to be a scene from my catboy!Moz verse (I've Got the Twenty First Century Breathing Down My Neck) - which I do plan to continue eventually. Also, for those curious the next Oasis will be on the 12th!
> 
> Warnings: Modern AU, catboy AU  
> Prompt: Pets

" _C'mon_ , Mozzer. It's Christmas!" Johnny insisted, his voice more amused then annoyed as he pulled at the blankets I had hidden myself under. He continued to promise  presents and tea and sweets, but the feline instincts inside of me was sure another few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt.

My bedroom door creaked open to let me know Andy had also arrived to try and get me up, but I stayed curled tight beneath the blankets. That is, until I heard a slight jingle.

All at once, I was scrambling out of bed and towards the sound, cursing myself for being so easily persuaded by such a childish thing. The small plastic ball was just nearly in my reach when Andy toed it out in the hallway, and I followed it with a determined frown. All of my senses were overwhelmed by the warm smell of tea and biscuits though, and I distractedly padded towards the kitchen instead.

Johnny and Andy followed after me, talking amongst themselves as if I couldn't hear every word of their debauched slander against me, and I settled myself on a stool nearest this tiny plate of fish shaped biscuits with blue sprinkles. "Are these -"

"Yeah," Johnny answered as he poured a cup of tea for me. "Vegan biscuits that taste like salmon. I dunno how the fuck that works, but they sure were a bitch to make."

I had devoured three before Johnny could set my tea down.

We soon made our way out into the living room to deal with the overly anticipated matter of presents. I had decided to give Johnny a used book of Aldous Huxley I found with interesting notes in the margins while Andy got a tin of aromatic loose leaf tea. 

Johnny got Andy a large photography book of Neil Young, and l got a new journal with my name hand stitched into the faux leather cover. I was immensely glad for it as my writing pad was overfilled at this point, and Johnny's neat stitching on the front would ensure I'd switch over sooner rather than later. 

Afterwards, Andy got up to fetch his presents to Johnny and I, and I realized that mine was quite heavy and large...and that it smelled quite distinct - familiar, even. I tentatively pulled open the tape on top of the bag and peered inside, gasping at the sight of a small, grayish kitten. He was huddled in an open cardboard box, mewling softly amid a small pile of blankets. 

I tenderly pulled the creature out and onto my lap, my eyes full of wonder. Andy reached to scratch the kitten's ear then belatedly glanced at the pointed tips of my own with an excited grin. "'S like yer twins!" Andy said, laughing. 

The connection was unmistakable. I already felt so attached to this tiny kitten, like I could just sense the happiness inside of him. It was as if we were emotionally connected to one another. Foolish, perhaps, but I had no other means of describing the experience.

"Y'like him?" Johnny asked, and I reached to kiss both him and Andy in appreciation. The soft purr I let out was all the answer they really needed, and I leaned down to nuzzle the kitten's ear with a contended sigh.

"Merry Christmas, little one. Welcome home."


	11. Liam/Bonehead, Rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a little over ambitious on Day 11 here, but once I got this idea in my head I couldn't let it go. So apologies for the late posting, but! I am here to finally provide the Gallagher/Bonehead content this fandom needs, goddamn it. Noel and Liam love him, and so do I <3
> 
> Warnings: Current year, some sexually explicit mentions of Liam/Debbie  
> Prompt: Ugly Sweaters

I'd settled in comfortably on the couch with a glass of overly sweet punch when I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye. Within seconds, I had a lap full of Liam with an excited grin on his face, reeking of beer. "'Ello, Bonehead," he chirped. 

"Glad to see you finally fuckin' arrived," I muttered, unable to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. Liam had that wild look in his eye that meant he was planning something terrible, and I could only assume the horrendous jumper he had on was trying to clue me in on what. "' _All you want for Christmas is anal_ ,' huh?"

Liam nodded proudly and wiggled his eyebrows at me like he was glad I'd caught on so fast. "Debbie got it for me! 'S nice, innit?"

"That's a word for it," I mumbled, sipping my punch. Liam huffed in response and flicked my ear, but I just pinched him back to show I wasn't impressed. 

I chatted with him for a while to make sure he was doing okay, as the cunt had a tendency to ignore when things were spiraling out of control - I think I'd told him about a hundred times to slow down with the drinking and stuff, maybe focus more on eating shit that wasn't terrible for him, but I was sure it was all in one ear and out the other with him most days, especially right now. So I finally got us both off the couch and out into an Uber before he had the chance to whip his dick out right in front of everyone.

Liam insisted on his place, saying Debbie was out at a pub crawl with her sister so we'd have the house all to ourselves, and I had to tip the driver extra to make sure he didn't think too hard about that. Thankfully Liam tried to be a bit more subtle as we made our way up to his front door. He only groped my ass a few times, which was better than the several dick grabs he'd tried in the car. The kid could never keep his hands to himself.

I tried to get us up to the guest room, but Liam wanted to be fucked over the couch. The problem was that Debbie wouldn't be happy if she had to get it dry cleaned again. So I pulled my jacket off and threw it over the couch arm to keep it from getting ruined, as the leather be pretty easy to rinse off in the morning and all. 

"C' _mon_ ," Liam whined as I bent him over, wriggling his ass up at me needily. I landed a hard smack down on it to get him to calm down then shoved his jeans off and onto the floor. Fuck, as loose as they were I'm surprised they stayed on him at all, really.

I dug my fingers into his hip to hold him still and spit on his backside, rubbing it into his arsehole a little before I slipped my finger in. He was already loose, Debbie had probably fingered him that morning right before she put that ridiculous jumper on him, and I sighed gratefully for that. I was feeling impatient to get inside him at this point. 

With a little more spit, I was easily able to get another finger in and focused them both on Liam's prostate. He shuddered the second I touched it, his body twisting up towards me like he couldn't figure if he wanted more or not, and I held him down with my other hand as I started to dig the tips of my fingers into it.

Liam let out a long wheeze of excitement, and I almost laughed as he began to kick the side of the couch, his head flinging back from the immense ecstasy rolling through him. I finally couldn't take anymore when he started to fuck himself back on them, and I lined myself up to properly take him ( _take me when I'm young and true_...fuck, had that really been 30 years ago now?).

My cock pressed in with little resistance after that. I slumped over him just to catch my breath and pressed my face into the crook of his shoulder, breathing him in. Liam struggled under me, begging me to move, but I wasn't gonna let him run the show, not if he was gonna be writhing around like a slag. I'd just fucked him last week, and he was acting like it'd been ages.

"Hush," I mumbled, smacking his arse to get him to pay attention. Liam's noises quieted down at long last, and I slipped my fingers between his lips to reward him for that small bit of compliance.

I slowly started to fuck into him, building the pace when my balls began to draw up. Liam continued to tighten himself around me to try and get me to fuck him harder while the quiet noises he was making around my fingers started to turn into whines. 

"Fuckin' needy cunt, aren't you?" I huffed. Liam sucked loudly around my fingers in agreement and rutted himself against the couch, coming with a soft grunt after a few minutes.

Wrenching my hand back, I slipped myself out of him and yanked that fuckin' hideous jumper down over his arse. Liam was still a little too dazed to know what was I was up to, and I was able to wank myself off all over it before he could shove me away.

"What the _fuck_?" Liam shouted. "Why'd you go and do that then? I liked this jumper I'll have you know."

"It's a fuckin' eyesore, mate," I replied, my grin a mile wide as Liam tried to kick at me in annoyance. "Just needed to be sure you bloody well knew it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [That's a real sweater, by the way](https://imgur.com/a/Q9nkmVd)


	12. Liam/Noel, Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12! I am insanely tired and so behind on writing these (I haven't even replied to the comments from yesterday!), but I'm not gonna give up. I had a much longer idea for this prompt originally but had to scale it back a bit just to make sure I got something posted. So! Sorry if this isn't too great 
> 
> Also, I've no idea why I used two different tenses in this and am too tired to fix it, so. I'll try to come back to edit this soon. 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: (Sex) Toys

"Go on, open it up, cocker," Liam said, shaking the box encouragingly towards Noel. "Got it just for ye."

Noel snorted, not impressed in the slightest, but took the present anyways, yanking the bow off. There was a moment of confused blankness on his face, but it was soon replaced by a disgusted sneer. "Yer a cunt. Just a big daft cunt, y'are."

Huffing, Liam snatched the box off Noel's lap and retrieved the small vibrator inside. It was a special black one that had a particular curve at the end, and he'd had about came himself at the thought of opening Noel up with it. 

"C'mon now," Liam whispered, rubbing his nose against Noel's ear. "I know ye like when I got me fingers in yer arse, don't ye?"

" _No_ , now piss off with that. 'm not interested," Noel snapped. Liam wasn't gonna give up that easily though. He just had to get Noel to _really_ think about it is all. 

Scooting a bit closer, Liam clicked the vibrator on and started to rub it up Noel's thigh. Noel tried to squirm away, but Liam slipped his arm around his shoulder to hold him still. It didn't take long for Noel's breath to get a bit more shallow, and Liam dipped it down between Noel's thighs to lightly rub it up against his arse. "'S that feel good, Noely? Y'like it?"

Noel's pinched expression was an obvious enough answer. He was still too much of a coward to actually say anything though and just gave a light nod. Liam let out a slight groan at the sight, his cock twitching in excitement. 

"Up ye get then," Liam murmured. "Let's get ye all loosened up for yer new pressie, yeah?"


	13. Johnny/Morrissey, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slightly behind (darn it), but here's Day 13! Yay. I haven't edited this yet so apologies for any noticeable mistakes. I'll be going back over when I wake up in the morning. Enjoy! <3
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Hot Cocoa

The few weeks we got off for the holiday were usually a melancholy affair that I would spend either alone in my room in London or with my mother and sister at home in Manchester. Unfortunately my mother had been quite busy with some of my extended family though, and I'd found it safer to stay in London then become a humorous spectacle for some overly curious cousins.

I was cocooned comfortably in my favorite quilt when the phone rang downstairs, and I reluctantly had to untangle myself to go answer. 

"Yes? This is Morrissey."

"Hey Mozzer, how are ye?" 

I smiled at the sound of Johnny's voice, though I was worried that he was calling me so close to Christmas. He usually spent all his time with Angie and her family when he got the chance. "I'm well. How're you, Johnny?"

"Good, good. I'm gonna come round tomorrow about half past 6. Is that alright?" Johnny asked, and I instinctively glanced at the calendar nearby. It was blank, of course. 

"Mm, well. I suppose. Is everything okay then?" I replied, absently rubbing my finger along the table my old rotary phone was sat on. 

"Yeah, I just miss ye, s'all. Angie's gonna be with her sister the next few days, and I just thought I'd come see ye."

My chest tightened all at once, and I had to take a moment to collect myself. "Then of course. Come round whenever. I'll be here."

I spent the rest of the day trying to tidy and get myself presentable. I wondered if I should have gotten Johnny a present but decided that'd be too difficult to do at the last moment. It would take me days to decide what to give to him, as he'd already given me everything I'd wanted twice over at this point.

The next evening came and Johnny let himself in while I was still in bed with a book. By the time I'd gotten dressed, he had made a cot in front of the fireplace and drawn the curtains, making my sitting room look incredibly welcoming and inviting.

I padded over to have a seat, with my back against the couch, and Johnny brought in two mugs of cocoa from the kitchen, freshly made. "'Ello," Johnny said, smiling warmly at me. 

"Hello," I murmured, my face flush with the excitement of seeing him again. He looked wonderful as ever with his hair messily pushed back out of his eyes and his jeans low on his hips. "Was the drive down difficult?"

"Nah, not really," Johnny replied as he sat himself down next to me. I took one of my mugs and happily leaned against him, sighing. "Wasn't even really too hard to park today, if you can believe it."

"Mm, I don't."

As I sipped at the cocoa, Johnny dug a bottle of peppermint schnapps, and I gladly let him pour some into both our mugs. It had the pleasant effect of making all my toes and fingers tingle, and my mind didn't seem to be such an infernal madhouse with each sip of the festive concoction. 

My eyes were drooping shut when Johnny pressed our mouths together. His lips tasted of sugar and smoke, and I slowly brushed our tongues together to savor it. His arms pulled me closer, right up into his lap, before he dipped his hands down to the curve of my backside, squeezing hard enough my toes curled. I lazily kissed along to his ear and eagerly nuzzled into it,  whispering what I'd been meaning to say since yesterday.

" _I've missed you, too_."


	14. Liam/Noel, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd catch up with Day 14, but then I wrote way more than I should've. I struggled at first with this prompt, trying to come up with a cute present exchange idea, but then inspiration struck out of nowhere. So! I hope you guys like it <3 
> 
> Warnings: Liam is 16/17  
> Prompt: You first, no you

I should've just ignored him. It was fuckin' stupid of me to think indulging Liam's nonsense for a bit would be enough to calm him down, get him to leave me the fuck alone for a goddamn minute, but of course not. 

It'd started when school let out for Christmas break. Liam had bounded home, overly excited for me to be back from my latest tour with the Inspirials, and he'd spent the entire evening asking about if birds were more fit in America than here, if the drugs were better, if I'd brought him back any pressies. 

It was exhausting, and I'd trudged upstairs to go to sleep far earlier than I usually would. Liam couldn't stop himself from tagging along, his mouth still running at a hundred miles per hour somehow, but I wasn't in the mood to argue about it. I just collapsed into bed and hoped he'd wear himself out at some point.

He tossed and turned in his own bed for what seemed like ages though. I wanted to tell him to knock it off, but that required energy I didn't have. When he stilled at long last, I could tell he was staring over at me. " _What_?" I whispered, my eyes still shut.

"Have ye ever...have ye ever kissed a bloke before, Noely?"

My shoulders tensed for a moment as I thought about Clint and Graham, but...I wasn't keen on letting Liam in on just what I'd gotten up to with them. Not yet. Maybe not ever. "...why do ye wanna know?" 

I should have known better than to give Liam any leeway, to let him even get a hint I was holding something back, but it was too late. Liam was already sitting up, his interest piqued at the crumb I'd given him. "Who was it then?"

"Don't remember sayin' I did, ye daft git."

"Well, I _have_ kissed a bloke," Liam grumbled, dropping back onto the bed. I wasn't sure why that thought made my blood run cold - Liam had probably snogged every girl in Burnage. Of course he'd moved on to blokes. "And I bet he was more fit than whoever ye macked on."

"Oh, who was it then?" I mumbled, well aware that Liam was probably just stringing me along. I just couldn't seem to stop myself though. 

Liam huffed, and I could hear him rolling his eyes across the room. "I asked ye first, didn't I?"

So on it went. Liam would needle me about if I'd actually kissed a bloke or not, I'd try and ignore him, and then he'd go on about how good a kisser this guy had been to try and rile me up. I had hoped he'd drop it at some point, but it was never that easy with Liam. 

I finally gave in when Liam crawled in my bed a few days after Christmas. He was wrapped around me far too tight, like he was trying to crush the life out of me, and I could tell he was gonna start up again. So I figured it'd be easier just to get this over with, if only so I could get him to shut up about it.

"Clint...it was Clint," I whispered. My stomach always got so tight when I thought about him, fuck. "And, uh. Graham. Sometimes."

Liam was quiet for a long time, almost worryingly so. I shifted a little, tried to get my arms free, but Liam just clung onto me tighter. "Yeah? Was it good?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, really. My chest ached something terrible from just how badly I had missed Clint these past few days so I couldn't say it didn't mean anything, or that it'd just been an accident. "Dunno. I guess so."

Liam pulled himself up, and I could feel his mouth inches from my own, softer and fuller than any girl's. "Show me then. How he did it."

I could've told him no, I could've shoved him off me, told him to fuck off, but instead I nodded and did what he asked of me like an idiot. Liam kissed greedily, with way too much tongue, and I struggled to slow him down, but I was able to guide him after a while, when he'd calmed down some. 

Clint kissed with a confidence I didn't have, but I was able to at least show Liam a little of what I'd learned along the way. I could easily roll his bottom lip between my teeth, for instance, and soothe the sting with my tongue, and it made the ache in my chest lessen a bit when I did. 

Liam finally pulled back for breath, and I stared up at the strange smirk on his face, wondering what the fuck he thought was so funny about all this. "Whats'it?"

"Nowt," Liam whispered, giggling. I pinched his side, too impatient to wait him out, and promptly ignored the messy kiss he landed on my cheek. "I've not actually snogged another bloke, s'all. Yer me first!"


	15. Johnny/Morrissey, Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 brings us the first slightly spicy marrissey! What excitement. I'm very sleepy though so sorry for any typos. I am just having to accept that many of these aren't gonna be extremely well edited, no matter how much that pains me. Still! I hope you all like it <3 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Formalwear

I shouldn't have been surprised to see him there. My manager had called and said this party would be a good way to shop Electronic around, rub elbows with people who can make shit happen for us - so he'd have probably gotten a similar call along the way, no matter how good his solo stuff was selling. 

It was still a shock to my senses though, to see him in a fitted suit instead of baggy jeans and a woman's blouse. I could see the lines of his body pulling the fabric taught in all the right places - and, god, there was no doubt he'd been working out lately, either. 

I almost felt shamefully underdressed in my oversized jumper and jeans, but that didn't stop me from walking over. Funny how history repeats itself again and again. I could never stop myself from being drawn to him. It didn't matter how much time had passed since I first saw him at that Patti Smith gig in 1979. I would always want to be near him. 

"Mozzer?"

Those blue eyes shifted over, full of surprise, and I found my hand reaching out to touch the lapels of his suit jacket. No tie, of course. Just a white button down that showed me he no longer bothered to shave his chest. I wondered what else had changed about him and how soon I could find out. 

"Hello, Johnny. You've still not grown your hair back out, I see," Morrissey said, more to himself than me, and I nodded, proud of myself for some reason. "Well, I suppose it's better than that awful cut you had in '87."

I frowned, bristling a little at the implication. "That was a proper suedehead! I looked mega fit back then - I _did_. I know I did. How about ye in those...those weird _mesh_ shirts lately? That's just not right."

Morrissey laughed, and we were standing far too close together to not have seen each other for nearly a whole year. I wanted to be closer though - I wanted to run my hands across the soft cotton encasing him like a shrine. I wanted to peel off each layer and see if he looked even better than he did in the back of my car last year. "Tequila sunrises don't seem particularly fitting for you," he replied, as if that answered anything.

I glanced down at my drink, having almost totally forgotten about it, and smiled. "Well, it tastes better than that awful Christmas punch, y'know? Gets me trashed a whole lot faster, too."

"Mm," Morrissey said back. We had started to make our way towards a staircase at some point, our fingers linked together, but it just seemed too far away. Maybe he could take me over the buffet table instead, right in front of everyone - give everyone that reunion they never stop asking about. "It's good to see you though, Johnny. I've been meaning to phone, but -"

"It's fine," I replied, not interested in the pleasantries. We had found a spare bedroom, and I had been ready to get that suit off of him ages ago. I was already most of the way undressed myself, so it only seemed fair for him to do the same, really. "Just fuck me already, yeah?"


	16. Liam/Noel, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16! I can't believe so few days are left. This has been so fun, no matter how tough real life has gotten. So! I hope you all enjoy <33!!
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Christmas music

"Can you fuckin' turn that shit _off_ already?"

Liam made a face at me, and I tiredly dropped my head onto the bar, grumbling unhappily all the while. I had just wanted to go out, get smashed, and forget about our stupid joke of a band, forget that we'd played every dive bar a hundred times and gotten nowhere, but the forcefully cheery music blaring in the pub was making that fucking _impossible_. I wanted to rip my goddamn ears off - anything to stop the endless _sleigh bells jingling_ and the...the fuckin' _holly jollies_. Christ.

"Stop bein' such a fuckin' grinch, ye cunt," Liam muttered, loudly sipping at his pint. I stared at him in disbelief and shoved myself upright to maybe take a swing at him, but that was a little difficult when there were two of him floating around. Just what I fuckin' needed, really - _two_ of this smug twat telling me I was ruining his fuckin' holiday, like it was _my_ fault Christmas was so goddamn awful.

"Fuck you," I snapped and got up to my feet to make for the door, but I was flat on my face within a second. Liam scooped me up without a word, and I couldn't seem to shove him off me. We ended up in a cab soon after, which was playing even more stupid Christmas carols, though it was easier to block them out with Liam pushed up against me, humming softly in my ear. 

My gaff was blissfully silent aside from the rattle of the radiator, and I let Liam help me out of my clobber so we could crawl into bed, with me safe under the blankets from all the _cheer_. 

"God, I fuckin' hate Christmas," I mumbled. Liam let out an unhappy huff under his breath in response, no doubt rolling his eyes at me, but I ignored it. "It's my fuckin' _right_ to be a miserable cunt."

"Yeah, but...it's about family, right? It's about makin' sure they know ye love 'em an' all," Liam argued, turning to throw one of his legs over mine. "Cuz...cuz sometimes they might forget that, y'know?"

I was sure that was about the stupidest shite I'd ever heard, but then Liam was tugging me closer and brushing his tongue across my ear, making me forget all the reasons I wanted to tell him to shut his big gob. 

"So Merry Christmas, Noely. I love you."


	17. Clint/Noel, Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 17! I finally had to take a break, but I'll try and catch up soon! This was so much fun to write after the last chapter. God, I am just so weak for roadie Noel and Clint Boon. Jeevey has ruined me. 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Meet the Family

"It's... _so_ nice to meet ye, Ms. Gallagher. I really can't say how good it's been to...to have Noel on tour with us."

My words sounded increasingly strained, and I could only hope Peggy wouldn't notice. Noel was the picture of innocence next to me at the table, quietly eating his dinner like a good son, but he'd been teasingly drawing his toes along my calves for a good ten minutes. It shouldn't have gotten to me so much, really - I was 33 by now, for fuck's sake, yet I was flushed and panting over something so minor.

I finally excused myself to the restroom after it became clear Noel wasn't going to stop. I'd tried to ask Peggy where to go, but Noel was up in a second, dragging me out the kitchen with alarming speed. " _Noel_ -"

"Shut it. We gotta hurry, alright? She'll be expectin' me to do the washing up soon," Noel whispered, and I couldn't think of anything to say in response. So I let him push me into the toilets and drop to his knees in front of me without a word. 

My head dropped back as Noel got my trousers unbuttoned, tugging my cock out with shaky hands. His mouth was as wet and warm as it had been last night, and I wondered how it'd taste mixed with Peggy's delicious smoked ham. She was such a fierce woman, bold and brash and beautiful. Just like her son - the one I'd fallen in love with somewhere along the way.

" _Fuck_ ," I hissed, my hips stuttering as my climax hit. Noel made a big show of swallowing all my come down, grinning up at me like a devil. I pulled him up and kissed him, unable to help myself. He tasted of salt and musk, of polite suppers, and Christmas, and I didn't want to let him go. 

"C'mon. She's got the tea and biscuits waiting for ye, I just know it," Noel mumbled, and I let myself be dragged off all over again.


	18. Andy/Morrissey, Johnny/Morrissey, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a somewhat long Day 18! I've had so much time to catch up and haven't because I'm such a lazy bones. Still, I hope you enjoy! I'm a bit worried this is OOC but, oh well.
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Christmas Party

After a few obligatory handshakes, I quickly fled the festivities to go hide in a more secluded part of the pub. There was a narrow enough staircase where no Christmas lights had been strung, and the cheery music seemed at least somewhat muted. It was a comfortable enough spot to read, with a bare bulb bolted on the wall nearby, and I slipped my copy of _From Reverence to Rape_ out of my coat pocket. 

I probably had most of it memorized at this point, but I still felt a jolt of disappointment when I heard footsteps slowly heading my way after a few minutes. The last thing I wanted was to be chastised about why I wasn't joining in on all the _merriment_ downstairs. 

"Um -"

"Yes?" I asked, too annoyed to glance up right then. I tried to look immersed in my book, but I could tell I wasn't doing a good job of it - acting was as much my forte as tap dancing. 

"I'm sorry. I had...sorry," the man stuttered, and my eyes shifted over when I realized it was Andy. He rarely came to talk to me on his own. He usually passed messages to me along through Johnny or a shakily written note. "I'll go -"

"No, no it's alright. You're welcome to stay...though I suppose there's not a comfortable place to sit."

Andy pointed towards the top of the stairs, and I clambered to my feet to go take a look. There was a surprisingly nice office up there with a few couches and chairs, all crowded in too small a space, though Andy still sat himself down right next to me. I was surprised, of course, but found myself appreciative of his company all the same. 

"If...if I'm botherin' ye or anything…" 

"Not at all. Did Johnny send you to check in on me?" 

Andy let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. "No, um...I just saw you leave, and I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Yes, well. I'm fine. I just prefer to not to drink myself into a stupor among strangers," I answered, rubbing my tongue along the inside of my cheek in thought. I could see Andy following the movement for a brief moment before looking away again. "I've always preferred the company of those I know to those I don't."

Andy looked up from his lap with a confused expression, his brows dipped in thought. "Then...then how do you meet anyone new?"

"Mm...I don't," I replied, laughing. Andy smiled, as well, and I could feel a slight flush on my face at the sight. He was so timid, so uncertain of himself, so it was something of a revelation to see him like this. "I expect you're much the same though, Andrew."

"Yeah...Johnny sorta handles all that stuff. I don't...I dunno how he does it really."

"He is an enigma, isn't he?" I murmured, my eyes still unable to look away from the curve of Andy's mouth. I could hear the way his breathing had started to slow down, could sense him getting closer, and I brought my hand up to trace along the shell of his ear. 

I softly pushed our mouths together at long last, gently kissing him until he pulled away to breathe. I had wanted more, desperately so, but the soft creak of the door pulled my attention away. "...Johnny?" I called, not quite able to tell until he walked more into the room.

"Hey, uh. I...well. Mike was wondering where Andy had gone off to, and...yeah -" Johnny cut himself off abruptly as Andy got up and darted out the room, barreling past him without a word. "Fuck."

"Not exactly," I replied, smiling at him. Johnny rolled his eyes in response, though he was clearly trying not to laugh, and I made my way over to him at a slower pace, exaggerating the swing of my hips. "Unless you're offering?"

"Later, alright? Let me go check in with Andy first," Johnny said, giggling and pressing a kiss to my cheek. " _God_ , he's been harping on about you for bloody ages. I thought I was gonna have to lock him in the fuckin' van with you or summat."

"Mm, well...I certainly wouldn't be opposed to you holding him down -" I drawled, relishing the way Johnny grabbed at my hips before kissing me with a bruising amount of force.

" _Later_. Now c'mon, yer not hiding up here on my watch."


	19. Johnny/Morrissey/Andy, Rating: Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally, here's Day 19. Migraine slowed me down a little, but I'm gonna get through all of these. It'll be back to Oasis for tomorrow, but for now here is some fluffy Moz/Johnny/Andy to complement the last chapter <3
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Ice skating

It took a good few weeks of convincing on Johnny's end, and a lot of sweets, but we had somehow managed to get Mozzer in a pair of ice skates. Johnny and I had to help stand him up though because he was too frightened to get up on his own.

"C'mon, ye got this. Just relax, yeah?" Johnny said, all doe eyed and excited to finally be able to see this idea through, and we slowly made our way out onto the rink with Morrissey in tow. 

There were a few slips and trips, even though we were holding him, but thankfully it didn't take him too long to find his footing. Johnny also had the smart idea to keep us on the outer edge of the rink so we'd not get mowed over by the younger kids anytime they zipped past us at lightning speed. 

"I still can't bring myself to imagine why anyone would  _ enjoy _ doing this. It's absurd."

Johnny glanced over towards me and smiled, almost wistfully, and I struggled to keep my legs from giving out at the sight. "Andy and I came here all the time when we were younger, ye know? It was nice."

"It's  _ freezing _ and unnecessarily perilous. I can't imagine a worse way to spend one's time," Morrissey groused, but the slight grin on his face gave him away. I lightly squeezed his arm in reproach and saw Johnny doing the same, the smile on his turning more fond. "Though...I suppose it is rather romantic."

A sudden memory rushed back to me of Johnny and I when we were on our first proper date, making me laugh. "Johnny tried to snog me once, but it didn't go too well -"

"Yer the one that toppled over," Johnny argued, huffing. "Then you pulled  _ me _ down with you."

"Whatever ye say, I guess," I muttered, giggling when Johnny swatted at me. "We had a much  _ better _ snog in the toilets afterward - I'm sure about that."

Morrissey had started to laugh, too, and tentatively let go of us to try gliding around on his own. Johnny raced ahead just to show off, getting a well deserved eye roll from us both, though he did make an impressive swivel right before he nosedived into the ice.  " _Ow_ ."


	20. Liam/Noel, Rating: Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20! That's right, I've not given up! I have had a few really awful days, but I'm back with a tiny bit of smut. Nothing special, and definitely not what I wanted to write, but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Blindfold surprise

" _Noel_ \- fuck. _Fuck!_ "

I kicked against the bed restlessly as Noel slid his tongue across my hole again. He'd only occasionally bother to fuck into it properly, the fuckin' tart. He'd just pull away if I tried to hurry him up, but I was pretty sure my dick was about to fuckin' explode. 

The worst part of it though was the blindfold. Noel thought I might not fully appreciate his little _pressie_ otherwise. Such utter shite. Just didn't want me to see much he loved this, more like. The cunt was always acting like he was too high and mighty to do something like eat his little brother's arsehole out, but I knew damn well he was getting off on it. 

"So fuckin' wet, aren't ye? Just like a bird, ye are. Yer a right slag for me," Noel whispered, his face buried in my arse.

"Yeah? Gonna fuckin' write a song about it, or are ye gonna actually put yer dick in me?" 

I got a crack on the arse for that, but I was about to fuckin' come all over myself. I desperately wriggled my hips just to stir him up, get him thinking about it - about sliding in me, filling me up _just_ fuckin' right like always. Noel grunted a bit and yes, fuckin' _finally_ I could feel his cock trying to shove in. 

"C'mon, Noely. Fuck me. Y'wanna don't ye? Yeah," I mumbled, gripping the sheets as the pressure started to build. A slick _pop_ and a slight huff let me know he was in, and I beared down to ease the ache a bit. 

"God, yer so fuckin' _tight_ -" 

Noel pressed his dick in a bit further, rutting nice and slow until I was loosened up. When he started to hit that one spot in my arse, the one that made my eyes roll back and my toes curl up, I sprayed come all over the bed like a fuckin' firehose without so much laying a hand on myself. 

It didn't take long for Noel to come, either, which was nice as I was completely knackered. He fumbled the scarf off me soon after, and I wasn't surprised to see that daft look on his face, smiling at me like he'd just snorted a line or two. 

"Merry Christmas, Noely," I mumbled, tiredly rubbing my eyes as they started to close. "Ye filthy arselicker."


	21. Liam/Noel, Rating: Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna take me till next Christmas to finish the rest at this rate, but here is Day 21. My mental health will stop kicking me in the dick at some point.
> 
> This is dedicated to @onthewrongsideofthebed and his amazingly silly adventures with Eleanor. She's so cute, and I ended up doing a lot of ridiculous research because of her. So! Liam with antlers 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Transformation, Dress Up

"What the _fuck_ , Liam?"

There's a loud crash as one of Liam's shiny new antlers knocks into a shelf, and Noel wonders if maybe the coke he snorted last night was laced with LSD. That's the only explanation for why his kid brother could be standing in the living room with... _antlers_. Fucking _antlers_.

"Jesus christ, keep yer voice down, would ye?" Liam grumbled, stumbling over to the couch with a tired sigh. "Me ears are workin' just fine." 

Noel poked and prodded at Liam's head for a good five minutes, but the antlers seemed to be firmly attached to him - it defintely wasn't some sick prank or anything. They were covered in a soft, warm velvety skin, and Liam shivered when Noel rubbed them for too long. Each one had a bit of a curve with a few small bits pointing off to the side, but they were surprisingly compact all things considered, as they were only about a meter or so tall. Noel had no fucking idea how to feel about any of this though. 

"Just...just what the fuck happened? Ye fuck a genie or summat?"

"How the fuck would I know? I just woke up like this, an' well…" Liam scratched at his scalp and let out another sigh, looking vacantly at the floor as if it might have any answers for him. 

"Ye think we can get 'em cut off?" Noel asked, his head tilted in a thoughtful way.

Liam gasped and clutched at his antlers with an affronted expression, his brows pulled even closer together in disbelief. "Get to fuck, ye will. I'm not havin' none of that."

"Well ye can't bloody well go outside lookin' like that, can ye?" Noel said, crossing his arms. "Not in my band, no fuckin' way."

"It's my band, too, ye cunt, and that's too fuckin' bad, cuz I bloody well _am,_ " Liam snapped, and Noel went to make a cup of tea to think about that for a while.

The water had just started to boil when Liam started yelling like a lunatic, and Noel hurried to turn the hob off to see what the fuck he could have gotten himself into now (a whole fuckin' lot, was the answer to that, as Liam was that special kind of insufferably stupid). 

"Noel! Noel, they've bloody vanished!" Liam shouted, and sure enough - the antlers had seemingly disappeared. Noel stood there in front of him, arms crossed, with a deeply unhappy expression as Liam patted the top of his head like an idiot. 

"I swear, Liam. If yer trying to have me on I'll fuckin' clip you." 

"I'm _not_!" Liam said, grabbing Noel's hands and putting them on his head, too. "I just wanted them gone, and they - they just fucked off! I swear it."

Then, in what seemed like a matter of seconds, the antlers had sprung back up. Liam looked a bit shell shocked at this, his heavy brows drawn down in confusion, and Noel hurriedly grabbed at them just to make sure he hadn't lost his goddamn mind, twisting his fingers up and down the velvety surface.

"W-what - what're you..." Liam's whole face flushed as Noel thumbed one of the little nubs off to the side, clearly getting worked up the more Noel touched them. " _Fuck_ \- Noel that feels so fuckin'...so good."

Noel didn't need to look to know Liam was hard, he was squirming everytime Noel squeezed them, and he let out a soft whine as the antlers retracted again, his head blissfully lolling back along the couch like he was stoned. "How're ye doin' that then? Popping them away like?"

"I dunno...Christmas magic? Or summat like that, I guess," Liam said, shrugging. His voice was still strained, and Noel couldn't stop himself from climbing into his lap to kiss against his neck. Liam always looked so good like this, when he was keyed up and needing his dick sucked. 

"Well, mam always did say you were _special,_ " Noel retorted, brushing his fingers through Liam's hair. It was soft as ever, always freshly washed. "Let me see'em again, yeah?"

"Like I fuckin' know how to do that." Liam was flushed down to his shoulders now, and his forehead was damp with sweat despite the chill of the room. Noel rocked their hips together, slow and steady, before pulling them down onto the cushions. Their legs tangled in a familiar way, and Noel's cock throbbed with excitement as Liam got their jeans shoved down. " _Fuck_ , Noel. That's so fuckin' good, yeah?"

Noel nodded, his mouth too dry to say much of anything right then, and flung his legs around Liam's waist, groaning when Liam grabbed at his thighs. It was all a bit too dry, but Noel wasn't gonna last too much longer anyway. "C'mon. Lemme fuckin' see'em...wanna feel'em again."

Liam started to tremble, his shoulders drawn up as he tried to get them to push back out, and Noel nearly came when they burst back into view. They really suited him somehow. Sort of made him look like some...feral beastie out of a fairy tale, wild and untamed. More importantly, though, is that they made Liam's dick twitch when Noel dragged his tongue over the tips of them. 

"They're fuckin' _sensitive_ ', aren't they? Could make you come just like this. Just fuckin'...rubbing them," Noel whispered, twisting up to get his mouth on another one of the tips off to the side. It was so soft against his tongue, so _warm_. 

"'M gonna fuckin' _come,_ " Liam gasped. He was trying to press their mouths together, aimlessly smearing his tongue along Noel's own, but he couldn't hold still long enough to make it count. "Noel...Noel - _f_ _uck_."

The warm splatter on Noel's stomach sent him right over the edge, as well, and they collapsed together in a tired heap to try and catch their breath. Liam was wriggling unhappily soon enough, always fussy about getting dried come on him, but Noel still wasn't sure he could stand. 

"Go on then. Get us a flannel so we can clean up before mam's back," Noel mumbled, scratching his nails down one of the antlers just to make Liam moan. His cock twitched against Noel's hip, but neither of them were young enough for another round so soon. "And if yer a good lad for me...maybe we'll have another go tonight, yeah?"


End file.
